Gratsu
by Weeb073
Summary: Just a bunch of kawaii little oneshots I make when I'm bored :)
1. Deaf

Gray walked hand in hand with his sakura-haired boyfriend. They had just gotten back from a mission, and were greeted by hellos and people signing to Natsu.

***-Flashback: 9 years-***

A young boy, about 7, ran around aimlessly as he called out for his father.

"Igneel! Igneel!"

The boy then collapsed to his knees and proceeded to cry. A raven haired boy and a red-headed girl happened to round the corner just in time to see the boy. They both ran over to him and kneeled down. If it weren't for his hightened sense of smell, he wouldn't have known anyone was near him. He looked up and watched as the two mouthed words he couldn't understand. Then he realized they weren't mouthing words, they were probably talking.

"You have to tell us your name, or we can't help you." The girl said. But, unbeknownst to her, he didn't have a clue what she said. The two kids watched the boy wave his hands in front of his ears. Erza sat still for a minute before understanding.

"Gray, he can't hear." The ravenette, now known as Gray, stopped trying to question the boy and looked at the girl.

"What do you mean he can't hear, Erza?"

"He's probably deaf, you dummy."

She held a hand out to him with a smile. He wiped his eyes and hesitantly took it. The three of them walked to an apparent guild in the middle of Magnolia, called Fairy Tail. They walked in and everyone looked and were about to greet them, but stopped when they saw the pinkette trailing behind them; hand in hand with Erza. She walked to a little man, shorter than all three of the kids that stood in front of him, and explained everything to him, as Natsu shrunk under all of the attention he was getting.

"Does anyone here know sign language?" The man asked. A few people, including a little bluenette, raised their hands.

"Levy, are you fluent?"

They watched the little mop of cerulean nod before jumping up to the boy **(Italics are for signing)**

_'Hi! My name's Levy! What's your name?'_

_'Natsu. What is this place?'_

_'This is our guild!'_

_'Who's the little man behind you?'_

_'That's our master, and the two that brought you here are Erza and Gray, Gray being the boy, and Erza the girl.'_

_'Oh, okay.'_

_'Do you know any magic?'_

_'Yep! I'm a fire dragon slayer. What magic do you do?'_

_'Script magic. I'll show you later, though.'_

"Levy, does he do magic?"

She nodded.

"He's a fire dragon slayer!"

The older guild members gasped as the younger ones cheered at the thought of a new playmate.

"Ask him if he wants to join in, please, Levy."

She nodded once again, and asked him. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

_'What color do you want your guild mark?'_

_'Red!'_

_'Okay, where at?' _

_'Right shoulder.'_

Master stamped it on, and Levy signed _'Welcome to your new home'_. He smiled, signing a thank you, and turned to Gray. He raised an eyebrow and tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked to where Natsu pointed.

"Crap!"

Even though Natsu had no idea what he said, he still laughed with the others.

***-Flashback ends-***

Natsu felt a squeeze from his left hand. He looked up at Gray and smiled, recieving a smile in return.

_'Are you hungry at all?' _Gray signed to him. He shook his head 'no' and laid with his head in Gray's lap. He felt the vibrations of Gray's chuckle, making him laugh, too. Gray's fingers combed through his hair and his other hand holding Natsu's. after about 20 minutes, he was almost asleep, but he felt a tap on his leg. He opened his eyes to see Wendy looking at him with excitement.

_'What are you doing over there, Wend?'_

_'Look what I found! I thought you might like this mission!'_

She showed him the paper, and he read over it; smiling after he read it all. He showed the paper to Gray, who nodded, and the same for Erza, Lucy, and, since he knew he was bored, Gajeel. They all went their seperate ways to pack. When they got to Gray's apartment, Natsu started to get really giddy. He bounced around as he packed, and hopped in place while Gray finished packing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet his boyfriend's confused, yet smiling, face. Natsu smiled brightly, and Gray grabbed his hand, guiding him out of the apartment, and Natsu almost forgetting to lock the door on the way out. About 35 minutes later, they'd all met up in front of the guild doors.

"Ready to go?" Erza asked. Everyone, including Natsu, knew what she'd said, since she said it slow enough for him to read her lips. They walked to the train station and boarded the train to Oshibana Town. It would only take them a few hours to get there, so they'd be there by 7 a.m. But, they didn't mind, since the mission was going to be starting tomorrow at 5 p.m. What's the mission, you may ask? Well, the mission called for a few sign language interpreters. They said even if they couldn't hear, themselves, they would have a proctor for them to read off of and sign for the crowd. That's why they were all perfect for the job. They'd be stationed around the building for different things. It was around 2 a.m. when Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were the only ones left awake. Gray tapped Natsu's shoulder with his hand, earning Natsu's full attention **(he's laying in Gray's lap)**.

_'Am I the only one still not tired?'_

Natsu giggled and nodded, followed by a yawn. Gray stroked his hair and chuckled as he watched Natsu's eyes droop. Gajeel, laying in the seat next to them with Wendy on his stomach, chuckled along with Gray. He shifted and buried his face in Gray's shirt. Gray propped Natsu's head up a bit, using his knees, and had an arm around him. After about 10 minutes, seemingly seconds for them, Natsu was asleep. Even though he was deaf _and _asleep, both of the guys waited before saying anything.

"He's so weird." Gajeel stated simply. Gray laughed and nodded in silent agreement.

"You know, Gajeel, he's always saying how you help him behind the scenes with everything."

He blushed, unbeknownst to Gray.

"What do you mean?" He asked; feigning innocence.

"Especially these past few months... And you know exactly what I mean."

Gajeel laughed.

"Touché... But what do you expect, he's like my little brother."

"I know, all you dragon slayers seem to treat each other like family, from what I've seen... Except Sting and Rogue."

Gajeel laughed again, making Wendy shift from her original position.

"That made the new day better. What time is it anyways?"

Gray pulled out a communication lacrima and looked at the screen.

"It's 2:45 a.m."

"Wait, seriously? Doesn't seem like it."

"It does to me."

"Why don't you go to sleep then?"

"We'll be off the train in 5 hours, what's the point?"

"You got a point there. _I'm _sleeping though."

"Alright, I'll wake you when we're there."

After a few minutes, Gray was the only one awake. Around 4 a.m. Gray tapped Natsu's shoulder.

_"I'm gonna get some coffee. I would have you sit up, but that's not a good idea."_

Natsu chuckled and nodded.

_"Will you get me a bottle of water?"_

Gray nodded and ruffled his hair.

***-Time skip to 7 a.m. because I can :)-***

Gray had almost been asleep, but the train came to a stop and announced their stop. Erza and Lucy were awake, and Gray reached over to wake Gajeel. Natsu sat up next to Gray and rubbed his eyes, as he had only gotten 2 hours of sleep. He stayed awake with Gray becuase he didn't want him up by himself. As they exited the train, Wendy asked Gajeel to carry her, to which the older slayer gave in, and Natsu held onto Gray's arm with a grip.

"So, Erza, which inn are we staying in?"

"Oshibana Inn. How many rooms are we going to need?"

Gray looked around and quickly paired everyone up. Erza and Lucy in one, Gajeel and Wendy in another, and then Natsu and himself.

"3 rooms."

She nodded and they walked the rest of the way there. When Erza had given them their room keys, they dispersed. Natsu and Gray walked into their room, put their bags down, and laid on the bed; almost immediately falling asleep. But, not before Gray set an alarm for 4 p.m.

Natsu scooted closer to Gray, and he wrapped his arms around Natsu. Even though he couldn't hear, Natsu loved to feel the music vibrations from stereos and speakers, and always had a habit of humming them at random times. He wasn't bad, either. He remembered the vibrations from quite the number of songs, and that's how the two of them fell asleep.

***-Another time skip just because: 4 p.m.-***

The alarm went off from the bedside table, and Gray sighed as he turned over; smacking the old alarm clock that sat in its place. Natsu shifted with him, and now laid partially on top of him. Gray sighed and slowly moved him off and onto the side of the bed. Noticing he and Natsu were still in their clothes they wore on the overnight train ride, he decided just to wake Natsu and take a shower.

"Come on, Natsu, get up." He said to himself. His eyes opened and looked at Gray. He opened his arms and Gray laughed at his childish anticts. Picking hims up, he carried him into the bathroom and left him to get ready, as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Erza."

"Good, you're awake. Are you getting ready?"

"We're taking a shower now."

Erza chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"We leave in half an hour."

Gray nodded and closed the door, joining Natsu in the shower.

_"Gray?" _Natsu signed. Gray nodded for him to continue.

_"Do you know where we're being placed in the building?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"Well, I mean, if you're not in there with me, how am I supposed to know what they're saying? What to translate?" _

Gray put the shampoo into his hands and started to scrub the top of Natsu's head. After his head was soaped up, he rinsed the soap off and traded him spots; letting Natsu into the water.

_"You worry too much. They have a prompter for you to read off of."_

Natsu smiled and leaned his head into the water and Gray washed his own hair.

***-Time skip to after the mission because I can again-***

The mission had gone well, and they ended up getting a tip in their reward! But now they were on the train halfway home. Gray and Natsu had fallen asleep.; Natsu's head in his lap. Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, and Wendy smiled.

"They're so cute!" Lucy squealed. The others nodded in agreement and looked out their windows at the now rising sun.


	2. Kisses in the Guild

Gray and Natsu sat quietly next to each other at a table with Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy.

"Did you two finally get tired of hitting each other?" Erza asked from their lack of fighting.

"You could say that." Gray stated. Natsu laughed.

"Meaning..." Erza pressed on.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked in confusion.

Erza sighed.

"Nevermind, at least you're quiet for once."

Once the girls turned to talk with Levy, their hands intertwined under the table, and taking a brief look around, Gray kissed Natsu's forehead. He giggled and ran his thumb across Gray's knuckles. Lucy glanced back in time to see Natsu plant a kiss on Gray's cheek. She smiled and whispered to Erza, who glanced back with her. They watched to boys repeat a few times before Juvia burst into the guild. The two boys jumped away from each other and Natsu hurried to the other side of the bench before Juvia tackled them both. Fortunately for Natsu, Gray was the only one tackled to the floor by the water mage.

"Hi, Juvia. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just couldn't wait to see my darling Gray~" She answered in a sing-song tone. Natsu glared slightly, and the girls seemed to notice.

"Well, can you get off?"

She pouted, but did as her 'darling' asked.

"Do you think we could go on a mission today, my darling?"

"No, Natsu and I are going on one later today."

"Can I come with you?"

Gray glanced at Natsu. Judging by Natsu's face, that was a 'no'.

"Sorry, Juvia, but this is a mission for the two of us. Maybe next time."

Natsu's glare diminished and Juvia sighed with her head down.

"Alright, Juvia will wait until your next mission. When are you leaving, so I can wave Natsu-san and Gray-sama off?"

"A few hours. Come on, Natsu, we have packing to do!"

"Okay!"

Natsu and Gray ran out of the door together; smiling widely as they went.

"Don't tell me Erza and I were the only ones who saw Natsu and Gray's interactions before Juvia came in?" Lucy asked the guild with a laugh. hey shook their heads and smiled at the door.

"You know what they say," Levy started. "Opposites attract."

"But why would they hide it from us?" Bisca asked.

"Who knows? But whatever, they'll tell us when they're ready. Then we can tease them about how we'd known for however long." Cana stated.

"What are you talking about?" Juvia asked suspiciously.

"How were Natsu-san and Gray-sama 'interacting while I was away?"

"Easy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hand holding under the table, and sneaking kisses in the guild."

Juvia then fainted.

"J-Juvia, are you alright?!"

Levy, Wendy, Mira, and Lucy rushed over while the others snickered. Juvia just laid on the ground, muttering 'gray-sama' 'natsu-san' and 'love rival'.


	3. Thunder Rolls

Natsu lay in a ball on his bed.

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Don't worry about it, Happy, I'm alright."

But, as soon as the thunder rolled, he jumped back under the covers. Happy frowned as he listened to his 'father' figure whimper. Finally making up his mind, he raced out of the door and to the guild.

"Hey, Happy, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked when he flew in.

"Natsu won't get up! I think he might be scared!"

Gray snorted and Lucy elbowed him.

"Gray, go check on Natsu." Erza said quickly with a glare. He gulped and nodded; following they blue exceed out the big oak doors. After a while, they walked into the house and up to the room.

"Natsu, come on, let's go to the guild." Gray said in front of the bedroom door.

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

No answer.

"Natsu, if you don't answer me, I'm coming in."

Still no answer.

"Alright, you're asking for it."

He walked in and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the thunder rolled loudly and Natsu shrieked.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Quit trying to play tough and tell me what's wrong." He stated as he sat on the bed near the younger male's shivering body.

He still refused to say anything.

'Maybe he is scared of thunder. But what do I do?'

He scooted down and laid with him; a hand on his shoulder. Big green eyes peeked out from under the covers and looked at him. When lightning struck with thunder, this time, Natsu shoved his face into Gray's chest and wrapped an arm around him to pull himself closer. Gray chuckled and patted his back.

"Are you scared of the storm?"

He nodded

"Aww, the little dragon's scared?"

"Sh-shut u-up, you jerk."

"Feisty!"

Natsu slapped him and he laughed. Seeing the lightning, he pulled Natsu closer, because the thunder was sure to hit hard.

"Do you wanna know what my Mom told me about storms like these?"

"Hm?"

"She always told me not to be afraid, because the thunder is angels bowling, and the lightning is when they strike. So don't think of it as menacing, but as a thing of beauty."

He heard Natsu chuckle and rested his head on Natsu's.

"Do you wanna go to the guild or stay here?"

"Can you stay with me if I choose the 2nd option?"

"Sure."

"Is it raining?

"Yep."

"Then we're staying. It's probably cold out there, anyway."

"Alrighty, then. Fine by me."

Natsu rested his head in the crook of Gray's neck, and Gray kept his head on Natsu's. After a few minutes, Natsu was snoring softly, and Gray smiled down at him.

"It's amazing that 'the fearless fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel,' is scared of the thunder." He laughed to himself.


	4. Panic Attack

His breathing became uneven as he staggered through the hall. He slid down one of the walls and became dizzy, seeing black spots invading his vision. Hearing a rasp in his own voice suddenly accompany everything else that just hit him like a freight train, he knew, at this point, he would end up passing out and worrying his guild mates. That's right, he was in the guild. A different room, but still in the guild. He let out a raspy, slightly louder than expected, moan of pain escpe from his mouth. After it started to get to be too much for him, he started to lose himself. He started to hit himself in the head with the sides of his fists, but not for long. Armored hands grabbed his, and he started to hyperventilate. Gray and Lucy kneeled down to the boy in question and Gray pulled him to his chest as he continued to try and subconciously hurt himself.

"Natsu, calm down, it's okay." Gray spoke in a calming voice. Natsu screamed, mostly into Gray's chest, but it still alerted the rest of the guild. They sat in the hall and stayed back as Gray continued to hold and coax the young dragon slayer.

"Calm down, you're okay."

He had a slight bit of blood dripping from his forehead and his fists, but no one seemed to notice at that minute.

"Shh, Natsu, it's alright, you have to calm down." Gray said; testing his luck. But to no avail. After a few minutes of Erza re-quipping out of her aromor to help Gray, Natsu finally sat in silence. He wasn't sleeping, just barely awake. Everyone held their breaths to see if they'd finally snapped him out of it.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked wearily. Natsu didn't say anything, just nuzzled into Gray's chest while the unarmored Titania held one of his hands. Natsu remained awake for a good 10 minutes before speaking. But he spoke in a low voice.

"Gray?"

He smiled and rubbed the younger boy's back.

"Hey, you okay, now?"

The once hotheaded teen nodded calmly.

"Want to tell us what happened? Erza asked; putting away the tough guy voice. Natsu shook his head.

"That's alright, you don't have to. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head.

"You wanna get cleaned up?"

He shrugged and Gray stood up with Natsu still holding on to him. Gray kept a hand on his back with Erza following, as Natsu's grip on her hand wouldn't loosen, and Makarov told them to use the guild's shower room.

"Wait, are they gonna bathe together or just help him?" Lucy said in realization. Levy laughed.

"They're probably all gonna go in with him, together. They've done it since they were kids, and I remember a similar incident happened quite a few times then, too."

"I almost forgot about that." Max said as he crossed his arms.

"I know, it just reminded my of what all happened."

"Well, yeah, you were where Lucy is now, so of course you'd remember."

"Not to mention you have such a big, beautiful brain, Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled, but growled at each other; making Gajeel growl and slam their heads together.

Lucy and Levy laughed.

""Hey, Levy?"Max asked, once the laughter died down.

"Yeah?"

"What is it that Natsu has wrong, what makes him do that?"

"Well, I've read many different books on medical stuff, but the only thing that seems to fit him are panic attacks and panic disorder."

"Panic disorder? What's that?"

"It's when you have recurring and unexpected panic attacks throughout a series of time."

They all had their mouths slightly agape, but closed them when they realized she was right.

*With Gray, Erza, and Natsu*

Natsu and Gray sat on one side of the bath while Erza sat on the other side. Gray tried to get Natsu to talk, but he wasn't having it. He just rubbed his eyes and kept his head on Gray's shoulder. After a while, Erza decided to leave the two boys alone for a bit, and left to go get dressed in the other room.

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to tell you what happened?"

"You don't have to, I'm just here to let you know you can talk about it, if you're comfortable with it. Don't push yourself."

He rubbed a hand up and down his arm as he continued.

"I know you've got a lot on your shoulders, with Igneel and all that, but if it ever gets to be too much again, don't hesitate to tell me or Erza. Anyone, actually. They're our family, you don't have to hide yourself from us."

"I know, I don't mean to make you guys worry."

"I know, just calm down before you have another episode. You're okay, just calm down."

Natsu sat back and leaned into Gray's chest. Gray rested his head on top of Natsu's head, and before long, they finally got they walked out into the guild hall, Gray had his shirt in his hands and Natsu was clothed; making sure not to let go of Gray's waist from behind. Natsu's head stayed between Gray's right arm and side, but when they sat down, it was like they'd practiced before. Natsu moved to Gray's side as they walked, and when Gray sat down, he slid and laid his head in Gray's lap, all while making it look natural. Reaching under the table, Gray pulled a book out of his bookbag and read as Natsu watched him from below. The guild members smiled, including Gajeel and Laxus, as they watched the boys hands intertwine. Well, everyone excpt Juvia who shouted 'love rival', and 'Gray-sama's just sick' as she ran out of the guild. Erza laughed and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah right, you two are about as straight as hoola hoops."

Everyone laughed, except Natsu and Gray. Gray tried denying it with a red face while Natsu stayed where he was and watched with a few laughs here and they until Gray sighed and put his nose back into the book.

"What's that book called?" Natsu asked. Gray just barely heard him and looked down.

"Hm?"

"What's that book you're reading?"

"It's called 'The story of Odin'. He's some kind of Norse god."

"Is that a religion or something?"

"Yep. Can you guess how many there are?"

"I don't know, 5?"

"Well, there are 12 main gods, but more than 12 in total... Way more. Like, maybe near 30."

"Woah, cool!"

Some went on with their day like any normal day, while some others watched Gray bring the Natsu out of Natsu.

**Okay, so this one was inspired by something I read on here. I think I did good, right? Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did I'm glad! I take requests as well, so please leave one if you have an idea!**

**See ya!**

_**~Son Chiyu**_


	5. Christmas part 1

Finally, it was a certain pinkette's favorite holiday...

Christmas!

He loved to give gifts, hang up lights, and, oddly enough, bake! But his favorite part?

It always smelled like Gray.

Natsu doesn't know why he's so drawn to Gray's scent, but he was, for some reason.

'Maybe I should ask Gajeel... Actually, that's not a bad idea.' He thought to himself as he skipped to the guild; ignoring the weird stares from passing people.

"Oi, flamebrain!"

He stopped and whirled around.

"Hi, Gray!" He said excitedly.

"Here."

Natsu looked questioningly at the box in his hands.

"F-For me?"

"Mhm. Go on."

Natsu smiled as he opened the box. Inside was a silver chained bracelet. The charm on it was a white and red dragon. Natsu looked up at Gray with wide eyes, and then wrapped his arms around his waist. Gray 'oomph'ed and hugged him back with a smile.

"Was that a good one?"

"Yeah."

Gray chuckled.

"I'm bringing presents over later, so you can see yours then, k?" Natsu said with the most innocent and childlike stifled a laugh and nodded. Natsu subconciously grabbed his hand and walked with him to the guild. Gray didn't know if Natsu had noticed this or not, but he was fine with it eaither way.

***Natsu P.O.V***

Oh mY GOd i'M HOlDinG ThE HaND Of PerFeCtiOn! I wonder if he noticed? Ohmahgoodness, he squeezed back, he definitely noticed, but didn't say anything.

DOES HE LIKE ME!?

I hope so (๑ᴗ๑)

Okay, Natsu, calm yourself. Easy, boy, we've still got things to do today besides passing out with a nosebleed.

"NATSU!"

I turned to Gray, who had just shouted out my name...

I could get used to that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

NO NATSU, NOW'S NOT THE TIME!

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"We've been standing in front of the guilld for a solid 5 minutes!"

I must've auto-piloted here, then. Wait, we're already here? Time goes by fast.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Anywho... LET'S GO!"

I heard Gray laugh, naturally making me laugh.

Kicking open the doors, I decided to make our presence even more known.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS!"

Some (Gajeel and Laxus) ignored me, some said it back, and a few people, ESPECIALLY Erza, yelled at me for being loud.

We sat with Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and surprisingly, Gajeel.

"Hey, Wendy, come here real quick."

She got up, went around the booth, and stopped in front of me.

"What is it, Natsu-nii?"

I held my hands up in front of her and she looked at them in confusion. Moving them around in more than one way, with my palms facing down, I finally closed them and held two fists in front of her now.

"Pick one."

She looked at them for a minute before poking the top of my left hand. I turned it back up and opened my hand to reveal a little box. Gajeel looked at me in confusion as Wendy's eyes sparkled.

"Woah, how'd you do that!?"

"No-can-do, Wendy, a magician never reveales his secrets! But here, open it."

She grabbed the box as if it were the most fragile thing ever. Our booth watched Wendy, waiting to see what it was. There was a note on the top and she picked it up and read it.

**Wendy's Note from Natsu:**

_Remember when you told me that you and Grandeeney used to go crystal hunting? Well, I thought that you might like this. I hope you haven't forgotten what they look like, but either way, you'll be in for the shock of your life!_

_Love,_

_Natsu_

***Third Person P.O.V***

After she had read it, she took off the foam, protection and gasped; gaining the attention of a few people around us. Setting the box on the table, she hugged who she considered her older brother. He released a breathheI didn't realize he was holding and hugged her back.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you, sooo much, Natsu-nii! But, I have a question. How'd you do it?"

"A magnifying glass, a lot of searching, acrylic paint, and 3,000jewel. Also a lot of patience. I've been making that for 3 months."

Wendy walked back over to the box and pulled out what it was that Natsu had given her. It was a ring, metal not plastic, with a small, square, almost flat surface. The ring itself was a blue that faded to white and back to blue. But, it was the surface that had her in happy tears just seconds ago. It was covered in little slivers of the same exact crystals she and Grandeeney used to look for. He slid one over to Gajeel, too. Gajeel's note was similar to Wendy's, but instead of 'crystal hunting with Grandeeney', it was 'rare metal hunting with Metallicana', and instead of being girly like Wendy's, Gajeel's had rare and unheard named metals imbedded in the top of the black, round ring (has no flat surface on top). Gajeel gaped at it, and looked up at him.

"How... How did you know where to find these?"

"Remember when you showed me that chunk of rare metal that one time? Well, with that scent, I went and found the place you used to go with Metallicana."

Gajeel got up and hugged Natsu. Everyone looked at the two of them, but they treated it like an everyday occurence.

"I'm glad you like it enough to hug me."

Gajeel let go and smiled at him.

"You're an awesome little brother, you know that?"

"Wait, you two are related?!" Levy yelled.

"No, us dragon slayers are close like family, so we claim ourselves as each other's family. Well, except Sting and Rogue... They looooove each other!"

They all laughed as Natsu continued to give the kids and other younger guild members gifts.

"He's so sweet!" Mira exclaimed as she walked over to their table.

"I know!" Lucy said; matching her tone.

"He's like this every year." Erza told Lucy. Oh, wait, this is her first Christmas in the guild, huh? Well, she just might like it, because it's not as rowdy as it usually is. After about 10 minutes, gift bags and wrapped gift boxes started to hit everyone's feet. After they'd all gotten one, everyone opened them, as the person in question watched from afar. The 'From' part of the tag wasn't filled in, so they had no idea of who it was from, but our favorite team has a guess.

"What'd you get, Erza?"

Erza, with a smile, showed Lucy the 5 'buy one, get 5 cakes free' discounts. Lucy laughd and showed Erza hers.

"The weird thing is, I was eyeing this for a few months."

It was a locking journal with a cover that had a golden key on it, along with a new quill and ink.

"Wow, whoever this is really knows everyone." Happy said aloud. They all nodded, and heard Levy squeal.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Remember that book I let you borrow?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good, actually! Why?"

"This is the newly released second part!"

"Wait, didn't you say it cost a lot? What was it again, 200jewel for that one book?"

Everyone gaped.

"Just for one book!?" Someone shouted out.

"Yeah, I know right? That's why I'm so surprised and happy at the same time!"

**Okay! Imma post part 2 later, but for now, I'm in a complete Erza cosplay, and getting ready to pick up my little sisters😄😄**

**See ya!**

_**~Son Chiyu**_


	6. Christmas part 2

After everyone had opened presents, Natsu, grabbed Gray's hand and drug him outside of the guild.

"Oi, whatcha doin'?" Gray asked, a slightly pink tint resting across his nose.

"Here! Told you I'd give it to you later, and being nice in front of the guild will raise questions I don't wanna answer."

Gray laughed and took the little bag into his hands. Natsu looked happy as he watched Gray, knowing that he'd like it. Opening the strings, since he tied them, his eyes widened and looked to Natsu.

"How did you... Where... How'd you get this?"

"You had a picture of her at your place. I took a mental snapshot and, well... Tada!"

Gray was about to cry, to be honest. It was a little painting palette, but it was anything but blank. Turning it sideways, it was a picture of Ur, Lyon, and himself, both boys at the age of 7, out playing in the snow. And a few days ago, he had told Natsu he accidentally left the picture on a mission, and when he went back, it wasn't there. Gray, bag still in hand, bent down and hugged Natsu.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this."

Natsu smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck.

"I'm glad you like it! Man, I told Lucy I was good at art, now she owes me 10jewel." He said; mumbling the last part more to himself. But, Gray still heard it and laughed.

"Did you guys really bet on it?" He asked, standing up.

"Yep!" Natsu replied, popping the 'p'. He rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Lucy's gonna be dumbstruck, you know that?"

"Exactly, that's why I made the bet! Anyways, it's getting..."

Natsu suddenly stopped talking and was looking behind the ice mage with a big smile.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look! It's snowing!"

He turned around and smiled, seeing that Natsu was right.

"Would you look at that, it really is snowing."

Natsu giggled slightly and poked his head inside, shouting the news to the others. The kids came out in a rush; ignoring their parent's (and Laxus', because of Wendy) warnings of the cold. They stood with Natsu while he crouched for him.

"See? Don't need jackets while I'm here!"

The others rolled their eyes and watched as the snow began to fall heavily.

"You think we should go get some clothes appropriate for the weather about now? Before we get snowed out of the guild?" They all nodded and they went their separate ways. Natsu picked Wendy up and held her like a toddler.

"Put me down!" She whined loudly.

"Nu-uh, not until we get you some warmer clothes!"

"You're embarrassing, Natsu-nii!"

"Aw, you love it!" He said as he carried her to his house.** (she lives on and off with Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus because she can :)) **

Some of the people that were still there laughed as they heard Wendy yelling at Natsu, still.

"Poor Wendy. I have a feeling he's going to be doing that forever." Levy laughed.

"Yeah, and when she gets to big for_ him_ to carry, there's always the other two." Mira stated.

With a chuckle, Gray looked at where the two slayers were before they were out of sight.

**Yay! I finished this one! I think I have another one, but I'm going to end up running out of ideas, soon. Please comment any requests, as long as they're not rated M or dirty T ratings!**

**See ya!**

_**~Son Chiyu**_


	7. Secret Talents Part 1

Natsu was packing up his bags for a solo mission he was going on.

"Okay, Happy, no eating fish all week. We have to let them produce, or the pond won't have anymore, and if you need extra money, go into the closet and get into the baggie on the top of the shelf, alright?"

Happy nodded. "Aye sir! Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Bye, Happy, I'll be back by tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

He watched until Natsu was out of sight, and then decided to explore. Going into the closet first, he opened it and decided to dig around. Throwing away fish bones and old clothes, he finally came across a duffel bag of cd's.

"What? But we don't have an music player... Maybe I should show it to the guild."

He picked up the bag and flew out of the door. After about 10 minutes, he burst into the doors.

"Guys, look! Natsu has cd's, but we don't have a music player at home."

Gray grabbed the bag from the struggling Exceed.

"Thanks. Anyway, what is it?" Happy asked.

Gray opened it and took out a case that was titled 'Hold on to Memories'.

"This is stuff he recorded himself. I wonder what this is, exactly."

Mira looked over the bar, and turned to Laxus.

"Do you think we could use your music player, Laxus?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna know what the squirt's got on there, anyways."

He walked up to the second floor, and came down a few minutes later with the player. Gray took the one he had and put in.

**Play: 'Hold on to Memories' by Disturbed!**

It started out as static, at first, but then they heard the acoustic soon.

While it began, some of them sat in shock.

"Wow! I didn't know Natsu-nii could sing!" Romeo shouted, while Wendy nodded in affirmation.

"Uncle Natsu sounds really good, huh, Mommy?" Little Asuka asked. Bisca nodded as she bounced her on her knee. They all sat in shock as they listened to the calmness of the song.

"Didn't know he could do this. It's different, but not bad." Laxus said with a small smirk. They looked at him with odd expressions. Did Laxus just compliment Natsu?

When the acoustic solo hit, they were even more shocked than before (Skip to 2:33).

"Holy crap, since when?!" Gajeel shouted out. Some of the guildmates laughed at his reaction, while the others listened closely to the music. It sounded oddly sad. But...

Why?

"Hey, guys, there's a note in the case." Erza called to them.

"Really? Read it, Erza!" Levy said anxiously.

"It's... It's about Igneel. When he died. He was _that_ upset about it?" Erza said, slightly angered. He had tried to help everyone else in _their_ times of need, but kept his own feelings hidden. How did they not think anything of it, he's their best friend! Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing as her. But Wendy, not liking the odd silence as the song ended, decided to look around in the bag some more. One of them caught her eyes and she smiled; pulling out of the bag and putting it in. The music started and they looked at it like it was a new technology that no one taught them to use.

_**~Son Chiyu**_


	8. Seret Talents Part 2

***Play: 'Waiting for Superman' by Daughtry!***

After the static had cleared, they heard the music play. Their jaws dropped as they heard the song start.

"How, does he do this?!" Gajeel yelled while Laxus laughed at him.

"Yeah, he changes his voice and it doesn't sound bad, either." Levy commented.

"Do you guys think Natsu-nii will get mad that we went through his stuff?" Wendy asked in fear. Romeo walked up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he won't be mad, most likely. He knows we had no clue. Oh, Happy, does Natsu-nii have any instruments around the house or anything?"

"Only the violin, piano... Oops, I've said too much!"

"So, he plays multiple instruments. Go ahead, Happy, we won't tell." Erza urged.

"Well, he has a violin, a piano in our room, an acoustic guitar, an _electric_ guitar, and a drumset."

"Really? That's cool that he can actually play all of those." Gray commented.

"I know!" Happy said out loud.

"You think he could give Gajeel lessons?"

A few people laughed and Gajeel's face went red.

"Shut it, icicle!"

"Hey, Erza, does this one have a note, too" Levy asked.

"Let's see..." She said as she looked at the disk.

"It says 'For my Superman'. Wait, Natsu's gay?"

"That's honestly something I didn't expect from him. But, if you think about it, he can get kinda flirty around certain guys, but is completely oblivious to the girls when they flirt with him." Max stated, followed by a few nods from others.

"That so?" Laxus asked. "Maybe I should go on a job with him one of these times. I kinda want to see how flame-y does it." He laughed.

Asuka was bored so she got up and stood by Laxus. Whispering something to him that he nodded to.

"Yay!" She shouted.

"What just happened?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Who do you think his 'Superman' is?" Lucy asked

They all looked at each other and some smirked while others shrugged.

"Let's see, who thinks it's Freed?" Mira asked.

No one.

"Gajeel?"

1 hand.

"Yeah, right," Gajeel yelled. "he's like my little brother, us dragon slayers are family."

"Gray?" Erza guessed.

"Pfft." Gray rolled his eyes. Yet, almost every hand was raised. His eyebrows raised, but his mouth remained shut.

"Do you guys really think that?"

"Yes!" They shouted in unison.

"But, we're rivals! We fight all the time! At the most, we're friends!

"Then why's your face red?" Lucy asked slyly.

He felt his face get even hotter and turned away.

"Shut up..." He mumbled, making her giggle.

The song ended, and no one noticed Asuka go up and look through the bag next, except Laxus. He didn't help her, but made sure she was careful. He only helped her when she couldn't reach to put it in the music player.

"Let's see which one you chose, Asuka."

Guildarts walked in before he could push the button.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin'?"

"Woah! You walked in like normal! No destruction!" Happy yelled.

"I figured I should, since I am the 5th master of Fairy Tail, after all Wanna set a good example or whatever. Anyways, what's that?"

"Just listen and see if you can tell." Laxus said as he pushed the play button.

***Play 'Somewhere over the Rainbow on guitar by Trey Merrill'***

"Oh COME ON!" Gajeel yelled.

Some people laughed as they realized Gajeel was getting real jealous. Asuka smiled widely as she listened.

"I've heard this song before!"

"Have you, now? Where from?" Bisca asked.

"Uncle Natsu played it for me when you and Daddy went on a mission! When I stayed the night with him!"

"He... He played this for you?"

"Yeah, when I was going to bed, I heard the sounds of Uncle Natsu's 'kitar' and he said he was 'tuna-ing' it. He said he would play it for me, and I fell asleep to this song!"

"Why didn't you tell us Uncle Natsu could play the guitar?"

"He said not to tell anyone! But, he said that it was a hard song to make because it was someone else's song, but that person played it on ukelele!"

Levy gasped.

"I knew that song was familiar!"

"What do you mean? Who's it originally by?" Lucy asked.

"It's a song by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole! It's about all the good in the world, and the 'somewhere over the rainbow' part is about a good place he'd be going when he'd die. He was 38, and died because of respiratory failure. Everyone loved him, at his little home of Hawaii, in America, and they dumped his ashes in the ocean while on a boat with a flag that said 'IZ LIVES'. Guess it was something to support him, but it was sad and cool at the same time."

They opened their mouths, but closed them, realizing they didn't know exactly what to say.

"Ooh, this is my favorite part!" Asuka shouted out. (A.N. Skip to 3:30, if not already there)

Gajeel slammed his head onto the table, hearing the guitar solo.

"WHY!" He said as his scream was muffled into the table.

"So, this is what Natsu does in his spare time?" An oddly proud Gildarts asked.

"Apparently, but I never hear him play." Happy said. All of a sudden...

"I'm back! The dude cancelled the job- why is that here?" He said as he paled.

"Why didn't you tell us you could play instruments?" Mira asked.

"Or sing!" Lucy said.

"Uh, um, I-I don't, I mean-"

"Oh geez, Natsu, just spit it out." Gray said. Natsu gulped and sighed.

"Well, it helps with the overwhelming anxiety I keep to myself, when I release that into a guitar, I feel happier. Wait, did that makes sense?"

Erza laughed and stroked his hair out of his face.

"Yes, it does, but why didn't you tell us? Don't you dare say it wasn't important, or I will knock your teeth down your throat."

He gulped again and shrugged.

"I don't know, I was doing just fine, dealing with it on my own, so I thought I'd be fine."

"Are you?" Gray asked as he walked up and stood next to Natsu.

"Eh, more or less. Now it's just trains, lots of questions, and enormous crowds that make me anxious. Hey, wanna spar?"

Gray chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe not here, so Erza doesn't have a reason to get mad at us."

"Okay!"

He walked up and put all but one disk in the duffel bag. Putting the cd from the music player into the disk and handed it to Asuka.

"You can keep that one." He whispered to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and he to her as well.

"Thank you!"

"Shh." He said, putting a finger up to his lips and winking.

"Hey, Happy, would you mind taking this home for me?"

"Aye sir." Happy grabbed the bag and hauled it back to their little home. Before anyone could talk to Natsu about anything else, he grabbed Gray's wrist and ran out of the guild.

Gray stumbled at first, but he soon got used to it and ran along side him; both subconsciously grabbing ahold of each other's hands. Getting to the lake, They stopped and looked at the orange sun setting and shimmering onto the lake. Natsu smiled and slightly leaned onto Gray's shoulder and Gray tilted his head onto Natsu's as they faced the scene head-on.

"How about we reschedule that spar?" Gray asked. Natsu sighed exaggeratingly **(is that a word?)** and looked up to him big eyes and a small smile.

"I have something to tell you, and based on those last two actions, hopefully, you think the same thing."

"What's that?" Gray smirked.

"Well, I... I like you." Natsu said as a blush smothered him.

"I like you too." Gray laughed as he pecked Natsu's cheek. Natsu giggled and leaned into him.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Natsu asked childishly.

"If that's what you want, then yeah, sure."

"Yay!" He quietly cheered.

_**~Son Chiyu**_


	9. Natsu's Little Sister

"Natsu-nii!"

Natsu turned around and smiled; opening his arms. A little girl, about 4, ran into them and giggled when he picked her up.

"Hey, where were you, Yasai?"

"'Womeo'-nii said he would 'colow' with me!"

"Oh yeah? What did you guys color?"

"I made a 'wainbow' and a big apple 'twee', and 'Womeo'-nii made a house!"

"That's awesome! Hey, sit with Auntie Erza and Auntie Lucy for a minute so I can go look at missions, okay?"

"Nooo, Lucy 'scawy'!"

"I'm not scary!" Lucy shouted back. The girl, now identified as Yasai, shivered and whispered it again.

"Why don't you go sit with Gray?"

"Yeah! I wanna sit with Gway-nii!"

He laughed and let her run to him.

***Gray P.O.V***

I was trying to sit by myself, but, of course, Juvia followed me once again. She clung to my arm and told me we'd have the biggest wedding ever. Thanks, but no thanks, I don't date stalkers. After about 10 minutes of Juvia torture, a little pouf of red was on my chest.

"Yasai?"

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up to me. I'VE BEEN SAVED!

"Where's your brother?"

"I dunno. Hey, Gway-nii?"

"What?"

"When 'awe' you and Natsu-nii gonna kiss?"

The whole guild looked at me, and Natsu's face was beat red as he froze.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, feeling my own face go red.

***Yasai P.O.V***

I dunno why they stopped and looked at me. They look cute 'togethew'!

***Third Person P.O.V***

"What's wong?" She asked. Gray shook his head with a small smile. Bending his back, he whispered in her ear.

"Not for a while, but maybe in a few months."

She looked up and pouted at him.

"Sorry, bunny, but not happening."

But, she caught the secret wink he through her way. She smiled again and hugged him, and everyone went back to doing their own things. Natsu, still red in the face, went back to looking for a mission.

"Gway-nii?"

"Huh?"

"'Awe' you, Natsu-nii, Auntie Ewza, and. 'scawy' Lucy going on a mission?"

Natsu came up and sat with them, making Juvia glare at him.

"Only if he's up for it, baby girl." Natsu said as he handed him the paper. Gray looked over it and nodded.

"Do we need the other two? It seems pretty simple."

"But Gray-sama! You could get hurt, all by yourself!"

"I'm not going by myself. Natsu's going with me."

"Like I said." She said in a snooty tone. Natsu gave a slight glare and Yasai gave a full glare.

"Juvia, shut up and be nice."

Gajeel walked behind her and smacked the back of her head playfully.

"Hey!"

She pouted and Gajeel laughed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Salamander's pretty strong. He and Gray can handle that simple mission." he said as he read the paper.

She pouted again, and stormed out while a few watched her.

"What's her problem?" Lucy asked as she walked in and sat next to the three.

The older mages shrugged as the little girl glared at the doors in silence.

"I don't like how she acts." She said after a few seconds. The two males nodded and Lucy gave her a questioning gaze.

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't listen when Gway-nii tells 'hew' to stop, and she gives mean looks to Natsu-nii."

Gray nodded, Natsu raised an eyebrow, and Lucy was absolutely shocked.

"You're very aware and smart, you know that?"

"I know... AH! Gway-nii help, 'scawy' Lucy is 'hewe'!"

Lucy slammed her head on the table and the boys laughed.

***Flashback: 3 years ago***

_Natsu and the others were on a mission to spy on a dark guild called 'Odin's Crows'. But, Lucy tripped, Erza and Natsu cursed, and Gray stripped his shirt off; causing them to be spotted. They had no choice but to fight back, and once they escaped, they declared war between the guilds._

_Of course Fairy Tail came out victorious, and two of the 'Odin's Crows' guild members walked over to Natsu. In the male's arms was a baby, not even a year old._

_"Take care of her. The council's already here to take us away, I don't want her in the hands of people like them. Her name's Yasai and her birthday's December 16th. Treat her well." He said as he shoved the little girl into his arms._

_Natsu was still in shock as he watched the woman glare at him, but the male gave him a sad smile. After the council had taken them, the baby began to grab at Natsu's hair. Once she grabbed a lock of pink, she tugged. Natsu winced, but chuckled as he tried to remove her hands, but found that he couldn't seem to find her hands. _

_"Gray, help!" _

_Gray laughed and loosened the baby's grip. Once she was finally out of his hair, he bounced her as her eyes slowly closed._

_"One of you guys has to hold her, if we're going on a train."_

***That night***

_They all split up. Some went home, while others went to hotels. Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear decided to go to Oshibana Inn for the night. After Erza and Levy got 4 rooms combined, they decided to split everyone up. Erza and Lucy in one, Levy and Wendy, Jet and Droy, and Natsu, Gray, and Yasai, since the baby wouldn't let anyone except Natsu and Gray hold her._

_Once in their room, Gray face planted onto the bed closest to the window whilst Natsu stood and yawned; rocking Yasai side to side._

_"I'm so tired!" Natsu whined. Gray sat up, walked over to him and took Yasai._

_"Go take a shower, then. I'll find something for her to sleep in tonight." _

_Natsu yawned again and nodded_.

***End of Flashback***

Yasai had run to Gajeel after Gray and Natsu had gone on the mission.

"Uncle Gajeel? Am I gonna stay with you?"

"Only until tonight. Then Laxus and Freed are gonna come and take you with them."

"Yay! Fweed and Uncle Laxus awe gonna let me stay the night! That means Justine and I can play all day tomowwow!"

**(A.N. J****ustine Dreyar is the only son of Freed and Laxus. Justine was only a few months old when Yasai was brought to the guild.)**

Freed walked over the girl.

"Yasai, we'll be leaving in a few hours. When the big clock hand is on 12 and the little one is on 7, come find us at the bar, alright?"

"Okay! Wait, Uncle Fweed!"

He turned to her.

"Yes, Yasai?"

"Whewe's Justine at? I wanna play with him!"

"He's sitting with Auntie Erza and Aunt Lucy."

"Oh... Nevewmind."

Freed laughed and walked over to the rest of the Thunder Legion.

"Uncle Gajeel?"

"What's up, munchkin?"

"I'm not a munchkin!"

Gajeel chuckled and ruffled the blue eyed girl's hair.

"Whatever you say, 'Sai"

***-The next day-***

Natsu and Gray came back to the guild hand-in-hand. And, like always, Natsu kicked open the guild's big, oak, doors.

"We're back!" He shouted. Everyone looked over and said hello, but only one person noticed the change.

"Yay!" Yasai shouted. "You and Natsu-nii awe holding hands!" She practically screamed as she ran to Gray.

"Yep!" He said as he set her against his left hip.

"Did you have fun with Freed and Laxus, baby girl?" Natsu asked with a small smile.

"Yep! Justine and I 'wewe' playing fo' a little bit befo' Fweed made dinnew. But, aftew that, Uncle Laxus played with us!"

"Wow, that was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"Yep! Hey, wait, look at me, Natsu-nii! **(A.N. hehe that rhymed**) I'm tallew than you!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically as most people laughed.

"Come on, why don't we ask Freed and Laxus if Justine can stay over, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu pulled Gray over and soon the stood by Laxus.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yasai wanted to ask you something."

He smiled and stood up; now facing the little girl.

"What's up, blush?"

She giggled at the nickname he had given her when she was younger.

"Can Justine stay the night?" She asked with puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip stuck out. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course!"

She smiled and kicked her feet back and fourth.

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle Laxus!"

He ruffled her hair.

***Later that night***

Justine and Yasai ran around Natsu's house with Happy, while Natsu laid his head on Gray's shoulder as they watched the kids play.

"See, it's weird watching them play so well together."

"Why's that?" Gray asked.

"Because we weren't so playful when we were younger."

Gray chuckled and watched them sword fight; Justine wielding a toy cucumber and Yasai, a toy hotdog.

"Well, they're about as goofy as their family, huh?"

Natsu laughed and nodded, but was soon tackled by the two toddlers.

"Come fight with us, Uncle Natsu!" Justine shouted.

"Yeah, come on! Please?" Yasai pleaded.

He sighed as he gave in to the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. What's my weapon?"

Yasai dig in her toybox and gave him a small, plastic, frying pan.

"Nice. Ready?"

"Onguard/Onguawd!" The kids shouted. Gray chuckled as he watched the three of them duel.


	10. Baby?

Natsu walked into the guild, followed by Gray who was holding...

A baby?!

Why was he holding a baby?

More importantly, why did it look like Natsu?

Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy walked up to Natsu and Gray with smirks (Well, Wendy was smiling).

"I think I smell a niece or nephew!" Wendy said quietly. Natsu laughed and nodded, taking the baby from Gray and placing it into Wendy's capable arms.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

"Girl. Her name's Hima."

"Aww! She's adorable! She's got your hair, but Gray's eyes and nose."

The boys laughed while each of them got patted on either the shoulder or back by the other two dragon slayers.

"So, flame-y, when was she born?" Laxus asked.

"A few days ago. At Porlyusica's. That's why I haven't been by for a while."

Gajeel bent down and Wendy handed Hima to Gajeel. She smiled and grabbed for his hair, but he was faster, as he threw his hair over his shoulder.

"Nice try, little abscence, but I already knew what you were going for."

"Huh? Why'd you say 'little abscence'?"

"Hima means time or abscence, so I've given her that as a nickname."

Hima was wearing a little pink dress with a monkey on the right side. She grasped Gajeel's finger with one hand and reached for Laxus with the other. He chuckled and walked over to her, and she held his, too.

"Hey there, blush, you're already a little too strong for my liking."

Natsu laughed and picked Wendy up and the 6 of them stood there; completely oblivious of the guild behind them.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray, why do you have a baby with you?" Lucy asked as she, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, and Levy walked up to them.

Natsu paled and looked to the others for help. Thankfully, Wendy came to the rescue.

"It's Laxus, Gajeel, and my's new niece!"

"Oh! You guys are related?" Mira asked cheerefully while Erza and Levy already knew where this was going.

"No, but most of us dragon slayers are like family!"

"Oh, okay! Who's the lucky lady, Natsu?"

"Um... Well, you see, Mira... Dragon slayers have two different... What would you call that, people?"

"Traits" Gajeel offered.

"Oh... Well then, dragon slayers have two separate traits. One is dominant and the other is submissive. Even though it's rare for males to be submissive and females to be dominant, it's still very possible. I'm... Well, I'm submissive, along with Rogue, and submissive males are able to..." Natsu trailed off.

"To what?"

Natsu didn't answer, just kept his head down. Laxus sighed and put an arm around Natsu's shoulders.

"He means to say that male submissives can produce children."

"Aww, that's great, we'll have so many kids running around! So, then... Who's the lucky _man_?"

Natsu laughed and pointed at the ice mage. Mira laughed while the other's eyes buldged out of their heads.

"Wait, really?!" Lucy shouted. Natsu blushed and nodded while taking Hima back from Gajeel and setting Wendy down.

"She's adorable!" Lisanna cooed. Hima giggled and reached up for her. Lisanna let Hima hold her thumb while she inspected her.

"Wendy was right! Her nose and eyes are Gray, but hair is Natsu's. Face shape is yours, too. I'd know that from anywhere."

Natsu blushed and laughed. Lucy and Erza looked over Lisanna's shoulder, Elfman went off about how 'unmanly' having a child was, and Mira scolding him shortly after. Natsu bounced Hima as she looked back up at him. He smiled back down at her, and Guildarts walked through the doors with Cana.

"She finally took a mission with me!" He shoited in excitement. They all laughed and he finally spotted Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu, who's the kid?" Cana asked with Guildarts nodding.

"She's my daughter."

Cana completely ignored that fact.

"What's her name?"

"Hima."

"She's adorable! Who's the mans?"

He blushed and nodded his head toward Gray.

"I told you it'd happen! You owe me 150jewel!"

"Shut up." He laughed. Cana laughed and ruffled his hair while Guildarts was still in shock.

"Wait... How did _you _have a baby?!"

"Dragon slayer stuff." Gajeel said with a wave of his hand. Guildarts just shook his head and looked up with a small smile.

"Would you look at that! Me, you, Gray, and Macao are the only ones with kids!"

"Wait, what do mean? Gray has a kid, too?!" Lucy shouted. The rest of the guild looked at them. Natsu nervously laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"She's _our _daughter, actually."  
Everyone jaws, who didn't know, dropped.

Natsu looked around uncomfortably before grabbong Gray's arms and turning; walking straight out of the doors. Erza sighed and from the outside, you could hear hee start a rant. In Natsu's arms, Hima started to giggle and squeal while the other two boys laughed at her.

"Well, they're in for it, huh?" Natsu asked; already starting to laugh.

"Yep."

He started to laugh and Gray smiled fondly at them as Hima started to giggle.

**Aaaaaand...**

**Scene! Whew, that was hard work! Anyways, hope you guys liked this!**

**See ya!**

**_~Gratsu Fanatic_**


	11. Slipped Away

**(A.N I'm barely on Season 6, so no spoilers! 👍😁😄)**

Natsu fell to his knees as he watched his 'father' fall to the ground.

"I-Igneel?"

The giant dragon looked up to his 'son' with a sad smile. Acnologia(?) laid a few yards away from the dragon king himself. Both battered and bruised; ready to head to the afterlife. Natsu didn't try to hide the tears that fell down his face. The other Fairy Tail members had finally caught up to him, but stopped when they'd seen what was happening.

"Igneel... YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE!"

Natsu fell to his knees as he cried and the dragon laughed softly.

"There, there, boy. I don't believe I've said this before, but I love you, kiddo."  
Natsu let out a slight giggle and sadly smiled back.

"Love you, too. I'll miss you." He said; more tears spilling from his eyes.

"Don't worry about me-"

"How could I not?!" Natsu cut him off.

"You have friends that need you. So be happy for them. For me. Okay?"

Natsu just nodded. Then, Igneel started to fade. His sobs got louder as he called for him. Finally, after there was nothing left of him, Natsu finally let out a heart-wrenching scream filled to the brim with sadness.

"IGNEEL!"

Everyone flinched at the sound. Gray, being the only one not frozen, walked over and sat down with the boy. He rocked him while he cried, sobbed, and screamed his poor heart out. Gray stayed right where he was and supported him. After a while of that, he finally calmed down to sniffles and whimpers.

"I don't want him to go, Gray."

"I know, Natsu, but it was his time. I know it's gonna be really hard, but we'll figure it out together, okay?"

He let out a sob. Though it was quieter, it was still heard.

"Yeah."

He sounded so small, it hurt. Once Gray got him to finally stand up, they all walked back to Fairy Tail. They decided train probably wouldn't help him at all.

Every night that they stopped, Natsu shared a tent with Gray.

Every night, Natsu would quietly sob.

Every night, Gray would calm him down.

But, one night, Natsu pulled out a big one. And that happened to be tonight. Once again, Natsu cried and Gray supported him.

Normal right?

During their conversation, Natsu leaned against Gray's chest and whispered so low that almost nothing would hear him...

But Gray did.

"I love you."

He had heard it every night, and this time, he responded back.

"I love you, too"

Natsu gave a small smile as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Better?

"Mhm."

"Remember, if you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

He yawned again and nodded as he pressed himself to Gray. Soon enough, he was asleep. Gray smiled and laid back; consciousness gradually fading.

Erza and Lucy smiled after hearing what had happened, since their tent was right next to Natsu and Gray's.

"Maybe he could fix his poor little heart now." Lucy said. Erza chuckled slightly, but agreed nonetheless.

"Hopefully."

**Okay, you guys are lucky I even got this chapter out! I seriously need requests, I'm literally confused on what to do! **

**Halp me plz!**

_**~Gratsu Fanatic**_


	12. Gamer

**A.N. This one was inspired by ****RooCat1423** **on Wattpad when I stayed at her place😁👍 lOVe YOu BsF!**

Gray quickly slammed on the controller's buttons as he talked to other players through the headset.

"Loke, there's a few people up on the roof of that house, go pick up that SMG and shoot 'em up. Cana, Romeo, there's a whole team to your left. We gotta hurry and eliminate them before we get caught up in the storm."

Natsu walked in, exhausted from a mission, and plopped onto the bed; making Gray's aim wobble and caused him to get shot.

"Ah, come on! Natsu!" He whined.

"Sorry, baby, I'm tired. Besides, you're always on there now! Come lay with me!"

"I can't right now, Cana just got my reboot card, she's gonna revive me."

Natsu sighed and sat cross-legged behind Gray; wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his back.

"After this game will you cuddle?"

Gray chuckled as Cana arrived at the reboot van.

"Yeah, I will."

Natsu smiled and took advantage of the situation by deciding to go and make something.

"Gray, did you already eat?" Natsu called from the kitchen.

"No!" Gray called back.

He smiled and listened intently to what commands Gray yelled at them through the headset until...

"OH MY GODS! WE GOT OUR FURST VICTORY ROYALE!"

Natsu laughed from downstairs and continued to chop up the green onions.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go."

"Aww, why?" Cana whined through the headset.

"I'm gonna help Natsu make dinner. He just got home from a mission a little while ago."

Natsu smiled as he heard him explain himself.

Gray finally came downstairs and hugged him from behind; laying his head on top of his.

"Welcome home... Whatcha makin'?"

"Burgers. We have to go grocery shopping romorrow, we hardly have anything."

Gray buried his face in the crook of his neck and Natsu giggled.

"What do you want me to do?"

Natsu dumped the now fully chopped vegetable into a bowl.

"Form the patties. Make sure to add these in."

He nodded and kissed his cheek a few times before he let go and stood beside him and started to expertly ball them up; only to smoosh them into patties. Once the whole bowl was finished, he turned around to see Natsu had also finished the toppings. He smiled and picked him up.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu asked as he laughed. Gray laughed along with him.

"What? You don't like it?" He said as he dropped the burgers into the pan and looked back up to him.

"Not that, just wondering."

"Well, you wanted to cuddle earlier, so this is an alternative!"

Natsu smiled and put his face in the crook of his neck while Gray continued to flip the burgers. Not long after, Natsu's breathing turned even and he lightly snored. Gray laughed lightly as he continued making their dinner. After about 10-20 minutes, it was finally done, and Gray put Natsu on his feet; waking him up.

"Time to eat!" He exclaimed as he kissed the tip of his nose. Natsu smiled sleepily and wrapped both of his arms around Gray's left arm as they walked to the table.

***-Time skip: 9:30 a.m.-***

Natsu woke up and turned around, expecting to face Gray, but no.

Where was he?

On the edge of the bed; controller in hand.

Natsu sighed as he got up, and walked past him; ignoring the 'good morning' he said to him. Getting into the shower and washing his hair, he let out yet another sigh. But, he heard the door open and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, babe, you okay?"

Natsu ignored him and rinsed his hair.

"You kinda stormed out there, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am."

Gray turned back around and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's wrong? I know something's wrong."

Natsu turned the water off, threw the towel around his waist, and walked to Gray; wrapping his arms around his waist. Gray followed suit and slightly rocked him side to side.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Gray was in shock.

"Of course I do! Why would you ask that?!" He asked, upsettingly.

"Why do you think that, babe?"

"You don't do anything with me anymore, you're too busy doing other things."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I love you so, so much! Don't forget that, okay?"

Natsu nodded and Gray rubbed his back.

"Do you want to take a bath instead?"

Natsu giggled and nodded.

***Later that day***

Natsu and Gray decided to finally make their way to the guild. Well, Gray piggy-backed Natsu, so... Gray made their way, if you think about it.

Anyways, when they got there, Natsu pushed the doors open and smiled at them all.

"Hi guys!"

They turned and smiled; waving and calling back to him as they sat at their normal table.

"Hey, guys! Oh, Gray, I got the new game you guys have been playing!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu was set down and Gray sat beside him.

"Really? Cool, I'll show you how to play later, then."

"Noooo!" Natsu whined. Lucy laughed at them, while Natsu pouted at Gray, who was completely oblivious.

"Besides, Loke's always with Lucy, he can show her! You're always on there! No more, or I'll hide it for a week!"

"I'll end up finding it, you're not good at hiding things anyway." Gray laughed while Natsu smirked.

"Oh? Well then, feel free to play tonight. But, you're gonna regret it!"

"Yeah right!"

***Next day***

"Natsu, where'd you put it!" Gray yelled as he stormed into the guild.

"I thought you said you could find it if I hid it!" Natsu teased. He pouted and sat across from him. Natsu poked his face and sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, baby. You just didn't wanna listen, did'ja?" People around them started to chuckle and laugh.

"Well? Where'd you put it?"

"Nope, I said a week."

"AAAAAAAUHG!"

Everyone laughed at his frustration.

***A week later***

Gray walked in; still as pouty as ever.

Until Erza walked over to him.

"I believe this belongs to you?" He said with a smirk. His jaw dropped in disbelief and he looked at her.

"You willingly hid it from me?! Why!?"

She looked at the gaming device in her hand for a minute before speaking.

"Because, Natsu was seriously getting upset that you wouldn't spend time with him. So, he told me his plan, and I agreed to it."

"It was NATSU'S plan!?"

"Yep. Like I said, he was upset that you weren't spending time with him. So, he ended up coming up with a plan."

He went to reach for it, but then she lifted it up above her head; Gray now unable to reach it.

"Promise me you'll listen to him. You're like my little brothers, I can't handle seeing one of you hurt."

Gray sighed.

"Of course I will, Erza. I already promised him that the day he said he'd hide it. But now I know where it'll be."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You'll find out if you ever do it again."

He gulped and sighed.

"Alright."

"You can have it back before you go home. And no, you can't go home right now. And as for why, it's because I said so. Now go and do something with him."

He nodded, now smiling, and ran to Natsu. Erza watched as Natsu's childlike excitement came back to them and giggled. Lucy got up and sat with her at the bar.

"How'd it go?"

"He's eager to go home, but I told him not until later."

"Why?"

A devious smirk crept onto Erza's face as she looked to Lucy; making her sweatdrop.

"Because I know Natsu's mating season starts soon."

Lucy laughed along with Erza.

**I nEeD ReQuEStS! HALP! Also, can you guess the game?**


	13. Jealously

Natsu and Gray walked back to the guild, still exhausted after their job. Erza said that they weren't spending enough time together as teammates or friends, so she forced them onto a job together.

"I can't believe she forced us onto that job _alone_."

"I know! I don't think she read the flyyyyerrrr!"

"Let'stop by my place. We'll drop our stuff off and just crash there tonight, yeah?"

"Sure."

They walked in and Gray took Natsu's bag, which was surprisingly light, and took it to the guest room. Coming back out of his room, he threw a hoodie at him.

"Huh? Oh thanks."

"Were... Were you sleeping standing up?"

"Maybe..."

Gray laughed

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm" Natsu responded sleepily.

Then they started their walk to the guild. Lucky for them, Gray's house wasn't too far from the guild. But the way that Natsu walked made it seem pretty far. Gray sighed and hoisted him.

"Are we almost there? Why are you piggybacking me?"

"Yes and because you're taking too long."

Natsu giggled and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

"Coffee?"

"Yes."

Gray nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Soon, Gray pushed through the doors of the guild. Some stared at them like they'd fused together while others silently fangirled (Erza and Mira).

"Hey Mira, can you get us each a coffee, please?"

She nodded and went to the back to prepare their drinks, while Gray sat Natsu down at their usual table; getting back up to get their drinks.

"Thanks, Mira."

"Wait!"

She hopped over the counter and tucked a bottle of creamer and a container of sugar under his arms.

"Oh, thanks."

She giggled and nodded; hopping back over.

With a shake of his head and a small smile, he headed back over to their table. Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Carla looked on in surprise, and Wendy smiled. Setting the cups down on the table; followed by the other ingredients. Quickly mixing them into each cup, patted Natsu' back and put a cup in front of him.

"Thanks, Gray."

"No problem."

"So I see that mission _did _help you two get along?" Erza asked.

"Only because we were beaten within an inch of our lives the first time we fought that thing. I think that's what made us closer, was the fact that we had to work together in order to live. And the second time, the win was magnificent. Then there was only one hotel room, and so we had to book it, yesterday. But when we got to the room, there was only one bed. Neither of us wanted to sleep on the floor or anything after a big fight, so we just shared the bed. Let me just say that, even though I'm an ice mage, he's a great heater."

The girls laughed and watched Natsu sleepily take a drink from his mug.

"You made just right."

Gray chuckled.

"Of course I did. I already got the point after watching you once. One giant scoop of sugar and a nice stream of creamer, and bam! You're awake!"

Natsu giggled and laid his head back onto the table before an idea popped into his head.

_'Would he mind if I laid on his lap?'_

Before he could do it anyway, Juvia burst through the guild doors.

"Is Gray-sama back yet!?" She yelled excitedly.

"Um, yeah, he's at his normal table. But he just got back so-"

"Gray-samaaaaaaa!"

Gray looked up and paled while Natsu groaned. She jumped onto Gray, but was quickly pushed off.

"Juvia, I just got back. Can you not?"

She smiled at him and began her fantasies. Gray let his head hit the back of the booth.

'What exactly do I do now? He doesn't look too happy... Oh, wait, I know!'

Natsu sat up, letting the head-rush fade, and then crawled onto Gray; sitting on his lap. He laid his head on Gray's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gray lifted his head slightly and smiled. Lowering it back down, he wrapped his arms around the surprisingly thin dragon slayer's shoulders.

"You're so jealous, Natsu!"

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed and sat up.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yep!"

The guild members laughed as Juvia stood; a little dumbfounded.

"...Huh?..."

The two continued to argue, and Natsu's face seemed to get redder by the minute.

* * *

**Hewwo, everyone!**

**So so SOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Anyways, this is the last one, unless I get any ideas. So if you still want to request, feel free to!**

**Sincerely!**

_**~BakuDeku_OTP UwU OwO :3**_

_**Min'na, arigatō**_

_**みんな、ありがとう**_

_**Thanks, everyone!**_


End file.
